She Thinks She Needs Me
by theroxgurl
Summary: During the middle ages, Haley James has been invited to stay with her childhood friend, Victoria Scott, for the summer. Victoria's older brother, Nathan Scott, is the temperamental crowned prince of Kovia. What happens when Haley enters his life?
1. Predicaments and Adventures

**She Thinks She Needs Me**

Chapter One: Predicaments and Adventures

The bright morning sunlight cascaded warmly and brightly into the many large windows of the hefty castle. It was nearly 8 o'clock and the servants were already busy working around the rooms and halls; awakening people as they went. Haley James rolled over and yawned as she stretched in her massive bedchamber. Events of yesterday ran through her head as she mainly thought of her best friend, Victoria Scott. Victoria, the princess of the keep, was overjoyed when her parents told her that she could invite a guest for the summer. She had already chosen the lucky guest before her parents even asked her who it would be. Of course it was Haley James, the adventurous and beautiful. Being best friends since childhood, Haley always seemed to bring out the best in Victoria.

Haley, now sitting up in bed with her legs dangling over the right side, thought anxiously about what she wanted to do today. She sighed, stood, and began running across the room into the hall. Haley's beautiful auburn hair bobbed as she ran and her long, white nightgown trailed behind her. She burst into her best friend's room and began shaking her shoulders.

"Victoria! Vikki! Wake up!"

"Haley? Are you crazy? Whatever is the matter? Can you not see that I'm tired? Go away," responded Victoria, waving her arm in a sleepy manner toward the doorway; covering herself all the way up to her head. Haley tiptoed over to the window, drew the curtains, and uncovered Victoria completely.

"Come on!" Haley grabbed her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. "Wake up!" Continued Haley once more as she patted both of Victoria's cheeks with her hands.

"Alright! I'm up! Goodness. Can't a girl get some sleep around here?"

"Not with me here!" said Haley excitedly with a big smile on her face.

"Is it too late to change my mind about having you stay for the summer?" asked Victoria playfully.

"No way, Vikki. Now…get dressed! We're going outside."

Haley ran back into her room and changed into a pair of breeches and a flowing shirt that she had swiped from Victoria's brother's room earlier when he wasn't looking. Nathan Scott: the crowned prince of Kovia. Haley hadn't seen Nathan since he was a child and all that she could remember about him were the many fights he always managed to begin. Once Haley had dressed, she brushed her hair and stared at herself in the plush mirror in her washing room. Even though Haley thought that she wasn't the prettiest, she loved the way she looked in a man's clothes. She smiled to herself as she began running to Victoria's room ever so quickly. Her bare feet thudded against the floor as she entered.

Victoria was dressed in a simple blue dress and her hair was pulled back into a bun. Haley decided that she looked gorgeous and was about to tell her, but Victoria interrupted.

"Haley James! What are you wearing? You can't be wearing those!" Victoria's eyes were rather large as she eyed Haley's boy clothes.

"Vikki, we are just going outside…it's not like we're going anywhere important. Besides, some exploring would be very fun. You look beautiful, Vikki, but you can't have fun outside in that.."

"But where did you get those?"

"From your brother's room yesterday."

"Haley! He's going to be very angry when he goes looking for those."

"Your brother doesn't even remember me."

"Precisely. That's why he will be angry!" said Victoria rather loudly.

"Oh, Vikki. I don't care! Now are you wearing that? Because I'm ready to go."

Victoria sighed knowing that she would never get Haley to change her clothes. They both walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the beautiful landscape and forest on the estate. Haley saw a lake off in the distance, but could barely see it because a large tower was somewhat in her way. She stared at the tower while pondering where she could step to climb. Once the route was etched in her head, she began climbing slowly up.

"Haley! Get down from there _right now_! You're going to get stuck up there and I'm not coming up to get you."

"Oh, don't be silly. I will be just fine.. don't get your panties in a twist."

"Why are you climbing up there for anyway?"

"I wanna see the lake!" Haley hollered down at Victoria.

Victoria's stomach churned as she looked up at Haley climbing the tower. All she could think about was Haley plummeting head first onto the distant ground below.

"Haley…be careful…. please."

Haley climbed and climbed and she was filled with anticipation. Something about taking risks intoxicated her. After a few moments, Haley had reached the top and was sitting, embracing a gargoyle.

"Oh, it's so beautiful! Too bad you had to wear a dress today, Vikki, or you could have joined me."

"Ok, time to come down now. You are making me very nervous."

Haley began climbing down slowly and as she did, the shirt she was wearing got caught in a crevice and her foot slipped. She was dangling with just her hands to hold her up.

"Oh my gosh, Vikki! Help me!"

"Haley….oh, Haley! I just knew that something like this was going to happen." Vikki began mumbling to herself as she thought and thought about what she was going to do. She suddenly became very nervous as she yelled, "I'll be right back! Don't let go, Hales!"


	2. Punishments?

**Chapter Two**

"What the devil is she doing up there!" demanded Nathan Scott as he stretched his head out of the window of his bedchamber as far as he could. He noticed that rain began dropping lightly outside and thunder echoed in the distance. There was no doubt in his mind that a storm was on its way. Nathan eyed Haley James dressed in breeches and a shirt that looked an awful lot like his own. Anger flared and burned his insides as he looked at her.

Beside him, his eighteen-year-old sister, Victoria, fidgeted and played with the buttons on the back of her dress. "Haley wanted to see the beautiful lake that we swim in every summer," she said as if that were an amazing excuse for pulling such a stunt. "You musn't be angry, Nathan, she can't control her adventurous nature … it runs in her family, you know …"

Nathan cursed Haley and her "adventurous nature," because now he was going to have to rescue her. He very quickly walked out of his room and Victoria followed shortly behind, chattering endlessly.

"Haley occasionally does absurd things, but she always regrets them later and makes up for her mistakes … and …."

Nathan ignored Victoria's banter as he concentrated on Haley and getting outside before she dropped to her death. Nathan's bodyguard and best friend, Edward Frasier, had reached the yawning doors just seconds after Nathan had. His presence was made known when he abruptly bumped into Victoria, stopping her chatter and almost knocking her over. He seemed out of breath, but he knew almost all the details of the situation because he had been eavesdropping. He held a long, brown rope in his hand while he politely apologized to Victoria for the mishap. She simply eyed him up and down and smiled secretly to herself.

"Let me handle this, Your Highness -- " said Edward in heavy puffs of air, trying to catch his breath. Nathan shook his head sternly, trying to hold the fumes in. He was still master of this castle and that's the way it was going to stay. He was going to rescue Haley – not only because he was the crowned prince, but also because Haley's parents were among his most valued friends. What would he tell them if Haley actually did fall to her death? He didn't even want to think about it because it was his responsibility to look after her.

Nathan walked up the winding staircase followed by Edward and then Victoria. Once he had reached the top, the doors were slightly ajar and Nathan stormed outside, staring at Haley while wondering what to do next.

"Hold on, Haley! Nathan will save you!" bellowed Victoria ever so loudly over the deafening sound of thunder. She stood behind Nathan with worrisome eyes and, without thinking, grabbed Edward's hand in hers; squeezing tightly.

"Be quiet! Stand back!" murmured Nathan to his noisy sister. To Haley he yelled, "Don't move!"

"I won't," said Haley loud enough for them to hear.

Nathan drew in a deep breath and prayed a silent prayer to God as he began climbing.

"Wait a minute, My Lord! Take this end of the rope up with you, that way you can get down much easier," shouted Edward as he handed Nathan the rope. Nathan, without hesitation, took it and continued his climbing. Every once in a while, part of the wall would crumble beneath him, causing him to slip. He always managed to regain his balance, though, and persisted on once more. Victoria screeched now and again, pulling herself closer to Edward.

"Do be careful!" yelled Haley, hearing Nathan's grumbles and breathing as he climbed.

Color rushed up Nathan's neck and jaw line as he moved closer to her. This was not a time to let his temper get the best of him because if he weren't careful, _he_ would be the one splattered all over the soil. Once Nathan got inside, he swore that he would give Haley a lecture she would never forget, or maybe even throw her in the dungeon.

Nathan tied the rope in a tight knot around the gargoyle, hoping with everything he had that it would hold. Shortly after, he climbed a few more steps and finally reached Haley's side, slipping his arm around her waist. "Alright, miss James," he whispered in her ear so calmly that he surprised himself. "If you'll let go and climb on me, we can make our way down to the castle. But please, no sudden movements.. if you want to survive, that is."

As soon as these words had exited the Prince's mouth, the light sprinkling turned into a hard rainfall; drenching Haley's hair and clothes as well as Nathan's. He cursed under his breath as he pulled her dreadfully close to himself and stole a sideways glance at her. She was almost to the point of tears and that somewhat softened him a bit. Although Haley might have been reckless, he secretly admired her courage. "You'll be fine," said Nathan in a more tender voice than before. After studying her for a short moment, he slowly began sliding down the rope. He couldn't stand the unbearable pain of the twine burning his hands as he went, but he held it in as he concentrated on hitting the ground with his feet.

With much ado, Nathan hit the ground and, uncontrollably, fell to the stony floor of the balcony. Haley toppled on top of him and smiled. "Thank you, your highness." Before Nathan could respond, Victoria pulled Haley off of him and led her inside. Nathan sat up, and continued in that position for a few moments, soaked and bruised, his hands bleeding, his heart hammering inside of his chest.

Edward dragged Nathan hastily to his feet. "Are you all right?" he asked, with deep concern.

Nathan managed a harsh, choked laugh and asked in a furious rasp, "Where is she?"

Victoria held onto Haley's wrist as they flew very rapidly up the stairs. Once they had reached the top, they stopped and listened, wondering if they were safe. At the sound of his hatred filled voice, however, the two stiffened. The princess grabbed Haley's hand and she pulled with all her might. "Quickly!" Victoria hissed, continuing to pull her friend behind her. "If Nathan catches you, hard telling _what _he'll do!" Haley thought about a couple of the possibilities, and with those thoughts, her legs found their long lost strength. She dropped Victoria's hand and took off speeding ahead of her friend. She had no idea where to go since the castle was still somewhat new to her. She ran blindly along the hallway, unaware of her surroundings. Much to her dismay, however, Haley tripped on a rather large rug underneath her and went sprawling onto the floor with a thud.

Before she could rise again, she felt a pair of hard; masculine hands move under her arms and hoist her up. Her face was scrunched as she turned ever so slowly to see the face of the prince himself.

"Nathan---" pleaded his younger sister, holding onto his arm.

While gazing at Haley, rain dribbled out of Nathan's hair, running down his cheeks. His breaths were deep and raspy as he spoke to a nearby soldier, "Take Miss James to her room and bolt the door. I will deal with her in the morning because I do not trust myself tonight."

"Why don't you just chain me to the dungeon wall? It would save me a night full of worry," responded Haley, remembering their childhood fights.

"A pleasant idea," Nathan spat out, still glaring at her. "And don't think I haven't thought about it. Have any others, Miss James?"

"Have any what? Ideas? No, no.. I haven't," she replied, bowing her head in embarrassment for speaking up to Nathan like that.

Only then did Nathan unwrap his hand from Haley's arm. "Do not delude yourself into thinking that I will forget this little occurrence, Miss James," Nathan said, bending until his nose almost touched Haley's nose. "We shall, as I mentioned earlier, deal with your punishment in the morning."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I just wanted to thank Ellie for pointing out some very interesting information to me. Victoria is now 18! Thanks for the amazing reviews, everyone.


End file.
